starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Daredevil
Ben Davis is a man that has experienced more tragedy in his life than any single human being should ever have to. These tragedies led him down the wrong path for a time, a path where he truly discovered his inner demons. Despite this he turned his back on evil and became a force for justice. Using his demons made him stronger, more vigilante. He used what he learned to become Daredevil; the Man Without Fear. Biography Powers & Death Benjamin Matthew Davis was born to Peter and Courtney Davis of New York City. He was the oldest of two children and had a fairly normal childhood until he was fifteen years old. At that time his father had been diagnosed with terminal liver cancer and his health deteriorated rapidly. Less than four months after being diagnosed he died in his sleep at Mercy Memorial Hospital. His mother did the best she could to raise Ben and his sister, Rachel, on her own. Money was tight, however, and they're lives were difficult because of this. He managed to get good grades and ending up attending college in order to become a doctor so he could help people like his father. However, after graduating with a degree in pre-med tragedy struck the Davis family yet again. While visiting home Ben, his mother, and sister were all in a car accident when a semi truck carrying radioactive waste lost control after a tire blew. The truck hit their small car and killed their mother instantly. Ben and Rachel were admitted to the ICU in Mercy Memorial. Both had several broken bones and had been exposed to the radioactive material on the truck. Ben managed to survive, but his sister died from the injuries she sustained during the accident because her system had been weakened due to the radioactive material. When Ben recovered he sought justice against the company responsible. Had they not been illegally transporting harmful chemicals his sister would have survived her injuries. The company, however, managed to get off without any consequences. Following this, Ben left the United States, believing there was nothing left for him there. League of Shadows Coming Soon! Becoming the Devil Coming Soon! Powers *'Superhuman Sense of Sight:' Daredevil can see in darkness four times better than an average human. He can see at 100 feet what normal people can see at 20 feet. *'Superhuman Sense of Touch:' Daredevil's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. *'Superhuman Sense of Smell:' Daredevil's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *'Superhuman Sense of Hearing:' Daredevil's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Daredevil is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. If taken by surprise, Daredevil can suffer more distress from a painfully loud sound than an ordinary human would. Also, beyond a certain size, crowds of people tend to create too many sensory impressions for him to sort through. **'Lie Detection:' Daredevil can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker or those able to control their own heartbeat.) **'Person Identification:' Daredevil can identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeats. *'Superhuman Sense of Taste:' Daredevil's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *'Superhuman Sense of Balance:' It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Daredevil's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. Abilities *'Gifted Intellect:' Ben has a high IQ; he's an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation, disguise, medicine, science and detective work. *'Expert Detective:' Daredevil has shown to be an expert detective using his intellect to figure out complex problems and hyper-senses to find clues and evidence to crime scenes. *'Expert Tracker:' With the aide of his hyper-senses Ben is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. *'Interrogation Expert:' Ben uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. *'Master Acrobat:' Daredevil is classed superb-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise. His reflexes and agility are equally remarkable and are on par with the finest human athletes. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Thanks to his martial arts training, Ben is proficient in wielding various different weapons. Since Ninjutsu is the only identified martial art that teaches weapons, it would indicate he is trained in the use of katanas, spears, naginatas, kusarigama, knives, and projectiles. *'Expert Marksman:' He is very accurate in throwing projectile like weaponry along with his billy clubs. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Ben is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which range to staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired eskrima sticks. *'Master Martial Artist:' Daredevil has also been trained in the ninja arts by the Black Tarantula, a master and former member of the secret order The Chaste. Jackson Cole, director of Vanguard, commented that there are only a handful of individuals that know what Ben Davis knows, referring to the Chaste. Black Tarantula helped Daredevil control his powers and taught him valuable fighting techniques with ninja-stealth, ninja-vanishing, to even life-energy control. Ben uses a variety of pressure points as in paralyzing an entire body or certain parts of the body. He's disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of death pressure points. Daredevil's fighting style blends American-style Boxing, Ninjutsu, Judo, Aikijujutsu and various other martial arts, most notably Stick Fighting with his acrobatic ability. His skills have proven sufficient to allow him to defeat, or at least hold his own, against some of the greatest fighters on Earth. He has fought opponents such as Patriot, Moon Knight, Feral, Wraith, and Wolverine to standstills. Limitations Daredevil is subject to all human vulnerabilities. Category:Characters (WH)Category:HeroesCategory:CazzikCategory:Daredevil Family